


Goddess of Song and Dance

by RosePhoenixWolf09



Series: Goddess of Song and Dance [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Bible, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePhoenixWolf09/pseuds/RosePhoenixWolf09
Summary: This is just a profile I'll add more characters eventually. This is a True Blood/The Vampire Diaries/The Originals/Legacies crossover, the stories will start off with The Vampire Diaries and then as it goes it will end with Legacies. So this could end up being Two or Three books series we will see how this goes like I said in the Note this is first time in doing this.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric (True Blood)/Original Female Character(s)/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Goddess of Song and Dance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter: Profile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily Keene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emily+Keene), [Kittyinaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/gifts).



> First off, I just want to thank of those who are helping me with this story Emily Keene, Hayley Kreg and Kittyinaz (for the idea on the character's profile so I am not putting too much into it), this is my first-time writing Fanfic's so be kind and patient with me and I give permission to help me fix my chapters/stories. I will need future help on all stories, you are welcome to help me know what needs to be fixed.
> 
> I do not own True Blood and The Vampire Diaries.

**Song:** Blue on Black by: Five Finger Death Punch feat. Kenny Wayne Shepherd, Brantley Gilbert & Brian May

(Picture of me)  
 **Name:** Eira (eye-ra) Rhian (Maiden in Welsh) Chewning  
 **Age:** 8,000+ looks 25  
 **Height:** 4'10half"  
 **Hair Color:** Auburn (brown/blond with red tint)  
 **Eye Color:** Hazel (light blue/light green/light brown can change colors)  
 **Species:** Goddess  
 **Parents:** Father God and Mother is Arianrhod Goddess of the Moon and Stars (Celtic Goddess “Silver Wheel”)  
 **Sibling(s):** Jesus (half-brother),  
 **Languages:** Welsh but knows all languages.

 **Name:** Godric **Actor:** Allan Hyde

**Name:** Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson **Actor:** Joseph Morgan

 **Name:** Eiríkr “Eric” Northman **Actor:** Alexander Skarsgard

 **Name:** Sookie Stackhouse **Actress:** Anna Paguin

**Name:** Jason Stackhouse **Actor:** Ryan Kwanten

**Name:** Adele Hale Stackhouse **Actress:** Lads Smith

 **Name:** Pamela "Pam" Swgnford de Beaufort **Actress:** Kashin Bawer

**Name:** Freya Mikaelson **Actress:** Riley Voelkel

**Name:** Keelin Nevaeh Malraux (Mikaelson) **Actress:** Christina Moses

**Name:** Finn Mikaelson **Actor:** Casper Zafer

**Name:** Sage née Benedici Mikaelson **Actress:** Cassidy Freeman

**Name:** Elijah Mikaelson **Actor** **:** Daniel Gillies

**Name:** Kol Mikaelson **Actor:** Nathaniel Buzolic

**Name:** Davina Claire **Actress:** Danielle Campbell

**Name:** Rebekah Mikaelson **Actress:** Claire Holt

**Name:** The Hell Hounds (Eira's body guards and this is their hound form) **Actors:** Colby Lopez, Leati Joseph Anoaʻi and Jonathan David Good


	2. Chapter One

Hey everyone I want to let you know that Chapter One is brewing, it's starting from what I originally had but with a change to it. I'm not going to get very far in the Goddess of Song and Dance story because I don't have the full Season of True Blood, and I don't remember very much on The Vampire Diaries also I don't have a way to watch The Vampire Diaries and it's spin-off's tv shows. But the main focus on Chapter One is Sookie, Bill, Eric and Eira then eventually Godric.

P.S. I'm hoping to get the rest of True Blood and then The Vampire Diaries and it's spin-off's DVDs.


End file.
